Beverage is contained in various containers such as bottles, cans and packs. Such a pack is typically made of a laminate. The laminate includes a paperboard and an aluminum foil coated on the paperboard.
In a design, no weak point is provided in the pack. A corner must be cut from the pack so as to define an orifice through which drink can be poured. A pair of scissors or a knife is necessary for getting drink from the pack.
In another design, an orifice is punched in the paperboard during production of the pack. A straw with a sharp point is inserted through the orifice in order to pierce the aluminum foil. Thus, drink can be sucked from the pack through the straw. However, this design is not convenient for two persons wanting to share a beverage pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 54,7370 discloses a detachable spout and can opener including a hollow body B with a sharp point d. The body B includes four walls a. Above a line 1—1, the walls a are constantly wide. Below the line 1—1, the walls a converge to the sharp point d. A ridge f is formed on each wall a. An opening g is defined in each wall a. A pack can be pierced by means of the sharp point d. Beverage can flow through the openings g. Complete opener portion of the body B into the pack is prevented by means of the ribs f. However, the body B tends to slack and fall from the pack since the walls a are equally wide above the line 1—1. The body B can be closed by means of a cap (not numbered). Once removed from the body B, the cap can be lost easily since it is an independent element.
The applicant's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/287649 filed on Nov. 5, 2002 discloses a dispensing apparatus. The dispensing apparatus cannot keep beverage in a pack once it is inserted into the pack.
The applicant's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/449401 filed on Jun. 2, 2003 discloses a dispensing apparatus including a spout and opener 10 and a cover 30 pivotally connected with the spout and opener 10. The spout and opener 10 can be closed by means of the cover 30.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.